hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitler Rants Parodies
) |nationality = British |countrycode = gb |countrycode2 = gb |country = United Kingdom (London) |occupation = Unterganger |image = File:HRP Avatar March 2015.jpg |known = *Introducing the Hitler Reviews Scene *Introducing the Pencil of Doom *The Assassination of Hitler and War of The Hitlers series *Being the most successful Unterganger of his time. *Organizing the Unterganger Hall of Fame. |style = Traditional/Modified Traditional; Special FX (in certain parodies) |channelname = hitlerrantsparodies |uotm = October 2011, and March 2015 |dpa = definitely |name = Stacy Lee Blackmon |unterganger awards = yes |wikia name = Elite Prime |hall of fame = July 2012 |ulaa = May 2014}} Hitler Rants Parodies is a British Unterganger living in London. He is considered by many to be one of the greatest Unterganger of all time. About ]] '''Hitler Rants Parodies' (also known as Elite Prime) was established on the 30th April 2009 after HRP's old account aceman90001 which was where HRP's parodies were uploaded before it was suspended. HRP's first parody was "Hitler rants about C&C Red Alert 3 DRM Install Limit" which was uploaded to YouTube on the 20th October 2008. He now has a record 1,147 videos to his name, when his original intent was to produce only 10. He is currently the most proliferate of the Untergangers, having gained over 57 million views in total and over 91 thousand subscribers. His parodies routinely get a couple thousand of views within 24 hours of uploading. His effort of disclaiming his videos, which amounts to the hundreds, during the 2010 takedowns, might have saved the Unterganging community and Unterganging as a meme itself. In Hitler Rants Parodies' video, "Hitler is informed﻿ hitlerrantsparodies needs a job", it is revealed that Hitler Rants Parodies is actually Fegelein. On 1st April 2011 in what went over some fans head's and was thought of a complete April Fools Joke; he made a video stating that the production of the Hitler Rants Parodies videos series would be ended on 21st December 2012 whether or not the apocalypse actually happens. He later clarified that the "April Fools Day Joke" was that the series would end on April Fools Day 2011 and that he still has plans to end the series on 21st December 2012. However, that last statement proved to be YET another joke, because he's still active today. Currently, he's thinking of finishing his series on 2018, and even gives a specific date (20th October 2018) in Hitler heckles President Obama at 1:45. On 16th September 2014, he became the first Unterganger in history to reach the 1000-parody mark. This was celebrated with the release of his 1000th parody along with seven others. He has been featured in several interviews, the most recent of which was aired on Swedish TV programme Kobra on March 2013. Downfall Parodies Some of his parody series include: *Hitler rants *Hitler finds out *Hitler is informed *Hitler is asked *Hitler Reviews *Hitler encounters *Hitler Interviews *Hitler plans *Hitler phones *Hitler Vs *Hitler’s pencil of doom *Hitler’s pencil of mass destruction *Jodl Plans *Hitler gets trolled ... and numerous others. Many of these series became de facto submemes of Downfall parodies, with numerous other Untergangers producing their own version of the series. Although some of his parodies contain the Original Bunker Scene, he is notable for introducing the Hitler Reviews and raising it to prominence, rivalling the Original Bunker Scene, which has been commonly used up to that point. That led to many other scenes from Der Untergang to be used. He is also notable for introducing the pencil of doom and mass destruction, which spawned multiple other superweapons. Hitler Rants Parodies Universe Timeline Downfall Hitler’s Original Universe ;April 20, 1889 : Hitler is born. ;December 20, 1924 : Hitler is released from Landsberg prison. After a short time outside Hitler encounters a mysterious man he does not know. The man says he knows Hitler and offers to shake his hand. Hitler accepts and shakes the man’s hand which results with Hitler disappearing never to be seen again. It is later revealed that the man is actually Albert Einstein. Hitler Rants Parodies Universe ;December 20, 1984 : Hitler, 35 years old, wakes up and is unaware that he is now in a parallel universe. ;January 30, 1992 : The Reich is established and Hitler becomes The Führer. ;August 23, 1999 : The Reich and the Soviets establish a non-aggression pact. ;June 22, 2001 : Hitler declares war on the Soviets after Hitler is informed about a rumour that Stalin thinks he’s a dumbass. ;April 1, 2003 : Fegelein is hired and assigned to Hitler’s HQ as Himmler’s adjutant. ;January 16, 2005 : Hitler retreats to his bunker as the Soviets surround what’s left of the Reich. ;October 20, 2008 : The majority of Hitler Rants Parodies cover events that take place on and after this date. ;April 20, 2009 : Hitler celebrates his 60th birthday by ranting about not getting any presents because everyone forgot. ;January 16, 2010 : Five years have passed since Hitler was forced to retreat to his bunker. The inability by the Soviets to finally defeat Hitler has become a great embarrassment for Stalin. ;April 20, 2010 : Hitler celebrates his 61st birthday by ranting about not getting the HDTV he wanted. ;April 18, 2011 : Hitler has Justin Bieber eliminated. This causes a war with the United Bieber Fever Alliance. The Soviets are forced to withdraw from Berlin after being overwhelmed by the UBFA. It’s rumoured when Stalin was informed about the retreat from Berlin he was furious and he is determined to reinvade Berlin. ;April 20, 2011 : Hitler celebrates his 62nd birthday by ranting about his birthday celebration being someone else’s. ;April 30, 2011 : Hitler continues to battle the “Hitler is dead” problem. ;May 2, 2011 : Hitler’s search for Osama Bin Laden comes to a surprising end, when he is informed US forces have beaten him to it by finding and killing OBL. What’s more devastating for Hitler is the fact Himmler had searched that very same town and had reported he had not found OBL. ;May 18, 2011 : The Reich-Soviet Alliance is established bringing an end to the war between the Reich and Soviets. ;May 23, 2011 : The United Bieber Fever Alliance is defeated by the Reich-Soviet Alliance. Hitler delivers the final blow by destroying UBFA HQ with the pencil of mass destruction. Its presumed Justin Bieber is killed as its believed he was in UBFA HQ when it was destroyed. The Reich-Soviet Alliance is dissolved with the Soviets withdrawing from Reich territory. ;October 20, 2011 : The Libyan civil war comes to an end when SS and NTC forces killed Gaddafi in the town of Sirte, Hitler was very disappointed when Himmler failed to catch Gaddafi alive. ;November 7, 2011 : As planned by Hitler, Fegelein is captured and sent into space on a rocket. Nevertheless, he returned to the bunker. ;December, 2011 : Hitler’s plan to eliminate Jodl leads to the Jodl Rebellion. The Jodl Rebellion successfully forces Hitler to capitulate when most of the Reich’s forces defect to the Jodl Rebellion. The plan to eliminate Jodl is cancelled and Jodl gets his old job back ending the war. :Hitler’s planning sessions are reverted to the old format of Jodl and Krebs advising Hitler instead of Skeletor and Mohnke in accordance with the Jodl Rebellions demands. ;December 19, 2011 : Hitler asked Göring “What is the time?” Göring did look at his watch, but he did not tell Hitler what it said. Hitler was enraged at Göring and proceeded to shout at him and Göring just looked at Hitler and remained silent. Göring doesn’t seem to care about anything but eating food and that includes not caring to talk either. This incident was uploaded to YouTube to show the world how useless Göring is. The video was flagged because it’s supposedly offensive and it’s believed that Göring was the one that flagged it because he has an ego the size of his fat arse. ;December 19, 2011 : Hitler has dinner with Grawitz in what is believed to have been an attempt to improve relations between the two men. Hitler and Grawitz had begun to eat the dinner, but soon Hitler started being rude saying that the dinner Grawitz had prepared was ‘hideous’ and ‘crappy’. As Hitler continued to rant about the dinner, Grawitz who was already unstable and always close to tears got the two grenades he had already had on him and proceeded to arm them. Hitler at first was unaware of what Grawitz was doing, but when he did notice, what he thought might be grenades and asked Grawitz whether they were grenades they then exploded. The explosion, which totally destroyed Grawitz’s home, did not kill Hitler or Grawitz. When help arrived, they found a singed Hitler in the rubble ranting about how he couldn’t believe that Grawitz would try to kill him and that Grawitz would be punished for ruining his suit. ;2012 : The Assassination of Hitler. Hitler is assassinated by Gunsche and an all-out brawl takes place as most of Hitler's lackeys vye for power to succeed the Fuhrer. In the end, most commit suicide, flee, or surrender to the Soviet Army who have exploited the in-fighting. Fegelein manages to travel back to the past and stop Hitler's death. ;2014 : The War of the Hitlers takes place in 2014, a year that sees much upheaval and chaos. However, in the end Hitler finally wins and becomes the leader of the new United Reich. : On 16th September, the Thousand-Parody Reich began with Hitler ranting about the entire "Thousand-Parody Reich" thing beginning in a relatively weak and anticlimactic "Hitler is informed" parody. Future Events ;2015 : The Brotherhood Of Fegelein. After supposedly killing both Jodl and Fegelein, Hitler makes plans to exercise more power on the United Reich. However, it turns out that Fegelein is not dead after all and he，along with Jodl's ghost, his followers, and a newly-revived Jodl Rebellion form a new organization to combat Hitler: the Brotherhood of Fegelein! ;2016 : Hitler for President 2016. Hitler's second US presidential bid. ;2018 : The Enemy Within. With all his attempts over the years to destabilise the Reich from within failing. The United Reich has emerged as a major global power with advanced technology such as the Pencil of Doom MK III and the Wrath of Hitler Cannon, which gives the United Reich the ability to defeat the Space Nazis. Günsche is left with no choice but to take drastic action in order to weaken the United Reich, so the Space Nazis can win The Final Conflict and conquer Earth. ;2018 : In the Final Conflict, Earth is invaded by the Space Nazis in 2018 and they regard everyone living on Earth as inferiors. Hitler and the Reich are determined to protect and defend Earth from the Nazi invasion with their RSS Adolf Hitler spaceship, which was wrongly named, USS George W Bush. (Fegelein thought it would be funny to have the Reich spaceship named after a president Hitler greatly despises, much to Hitler’s annoyance). Hitler and the Bunker Crew are forced to take a final stand against this new menace for the sake of the world. Hitler Rants Parodies Factions ;Hitler Council :The Hitler Council is an organization whose stated aims are facilitating cooperation between the different Hitlers. :Current members of the Hitler Council include, the original Adolf Hitler, The Bunker Hitler, Downfall Hitler, Inglorious Basterds Hitler, Hitler: The Last Ten Days ''Hitler, ''Monty Python Hitler, Valkyrie Hitler, War and Remembrance Hitler, Hitler: The Rise of Evil Hitler, and My Dear Friend Hitler ''Hitler, as well as several minor Hitlers. ;Jodl Rebellion :The Jodl Rebellion is a separatist/coup d'etat movement established by Jodl in response to Hitler's plan to eliminate him (Jodl). It was eventually disbanded after it succeeded in it's mission to have Hitler cancel his plans to kill Jodl. It returns in the Brotherhood of Fegelein series, but is disbanded again after their HQ is destroyed by the "Wrath of Hitler" cannon. ;Soviets :The Soviets were a powerful military faction who attempted to defeat Hitler. They were very successful, driving Hitler and his staff to the Bunker and claimed most of Berlin for themselves. However, they couldn't take over the Bunker itself out of fear of Hitler's pencil of doom. The Soviets were later defeated by he mysterious Eastern Coalition. ;Space Nazis :After fleeing Earth in 1945, the Space Nazis return in 2018. Gunsche secretly works for them. ;United Bieber Fever Alliance :The 'United Bieber Fever Alliance''' is a powerful faction of Justin Bieber fans who are determined to defeat Hitler after he had Justin Bieber eliminated. The UBFA is defeated by the Reich-Soviet Alliance. ;United Hitler Alliance :The United Hitler Alliance is theoretical future faction of every Hitler united against the Downfall Hitler. ;United Reich :A million-strong army assembled by Downfall Wenck to combat Adolf Hitler's forces. They are comprised of the remnants of the defeated Hitler's armies, and some Western Alliance troops. Seen in War of The Hitlers Episode XIII and Episode XIV. After the War of The Hitlers, it eventually becomes the ruling body for ALL surviving Reichs. Headed by Downfall Hitler. ;Western Alliance/United Alliance :The Western Alliance is a powerful military faction led by Eisenhower. The WA has no involvement with the Reich-Soviet war. Their intentions remain a mystery and they don’t support either the Reich or the Soviets, although for many years Himmler has spoken about his desire to establish a relationship with the Western Alliance with the intention of having the Reich-Western Alliance united against the Soviets Hitler has dismissed Himmler’s idea calling it “An idea that is so stupid I almost kicked Himmler’s arse for even suggesting it”. By 2018 the Western Alliance is named the United Alliance. ;Brotherhood of Fegelein :The Brotherhood of Fegelein is a faction involving with Fegelein's followers in which it was developed after the death/supposed death of Fegelein which the person who developed it was Fegelein himself. In the BoF, Fegelein's followers just like their leader would perform antics on Hitler and Berlin and in another video, Mohnke informs Hitler that the BoF and the Jodl Rebellion are working together and that the Jodl Rebellion is working with them to get vengeance on the Führer for eliminating their leader with the enhanced Pencil of Doom. The BoF is later disbanded when Hitler fires his 'Wrath of Hitler" cannon at their HQ, the Temple of Fegelein. However, it is implied that Fegelein survived the explosion and is in hiding. Hitler Rants Parodies Organizations ;Reich News Network :Reich News Network is the Reich's one and only news channel dedicated to reporting news from across the world and the award-winning ‘Hitler Interviews’. ;Reich Tech :Reich Tech develops all of the Reich’s technology. It’s most famous accomplishment is the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction. Another one of their most famous achievements is the Wrath of Hitler cannon. ;Reichbook :A messaging system found in the Reich, as demonstrated in 'Jodl plans to try online dating', when it's revealed Krebs got a friend request from a fish. This implies it could work identically to Facebook, as well as using a spoof of Facebook's name. ;Reichtucky Fried Chicken :A fast-food chain, which often gets stormed by chicken forces, as revealed in 'Hitler is chased by the police'. It spoofs Kentucky Fried Chicken. ;Reichtube :A supposed spoof on Youtube, where viewers and contributors can add videos of up to 1TB in size. ;Weight Gainers Company :A company started by Goring, for fat people, as revealed by RNN in "Hitler throws a shoe at Harry Styles". Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction The Pencil (also known as the Pencil of Doom and Mass Destruction) is a weapon that was developed by Reich Research & Development. The Pencil contains classified technology from the future, which was given to HItler by a man from the future called X. The Pencil is Hitler’s own personal weapon and it can only be used by him. Although the Pencil was supposedly broken by Fegelein, Hitler still has a functional Pencil in 2012, so the pencil Fegelein broke was probably just a normal pencil. Alternatively, the Pencil was probably fixed or a new one was created. Pencil can be deployed by Hitler personally, always by striking a map with it. Trivia *According to a comment he posted on one of his videos, he said that he's planning to finish his universe of parodies by 2018, by that time, he hopes to have 1000 videos. Although the current Parody Universe he has might end at that time, he says that this doesn't mean that he'll stop parodying. In fact, he might even reboot his universe after 2018. *He also has another YouTube channel called Elite Prime. Unfortunately, this channel does not have as many parodies as the other one. * For some weird reason or another, the title cards on his more recent videos keep saying that it's his 5th anniversary year even after the year had passed. External links *hitlerrantsparodies YouTube Channel *Hitler Rants Parodies Wiki *Elite Prime channel Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers Category:Video game-oriented Untergangers